1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to a wireless communication device which performs close proximity wireless transfer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A close proximity wireless transfer system may communicate among devices when users bring their devices near to each other. Since these operations are intuitive and simple for the users, close proximity wireless transfer is expected to be used widely for cellular phone terminals (See Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-99236).
For making communication via such close proximity wireless transfer system, there is a possibility of interruption of communication if users move their terminal devices accidentally. Or, there may be a possibility of putting the devices in a communication range although the users do not intend to make communication. It is therefore desired to prevent such unexpected communication interruption and unexpected communication start. The technique disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2008-99236 does not take any account of unexpected communication interruptions, etc.